Things Happen for a Reason
by Starpatchy
Summary: She was an accident. A beautiful accident. An accident that brightened both their worlds, and made them realize what was really there for them. She was their daughter, and they weren't about to let go. "Dad-ee!" The one simple splutter of a word brought them here, to a place where they were happy, with a beautiful family. Life can't get any better for these parents. *Hotch/JJ*


**One of the one-shots I did for Hotch/JJ late one night while me and my friends were having a writing competition (I know, we're nerds. :) Enjoy. This ones pure fluff ; )**

JJ watched happily as her 3 children played on the floor. Henry ticked her 1 year old daughter's stomach, grinning when she giggled. Jack was holding a toy giraffe in front of the baby's face, making it move in midair. She giggled happily at her brothers, reaching out to place her hands on the toy.

Aria wasn't really intended. She was a mistake. A beautiful mistake. After JJ found out, she told him soon after. She cried in his arms that night and that's when he told her everything was going to be okay, and that they would get through this together. Not too long later, they started dating, not just because of the baby, but because they truly loved each other. A few months later, he took her out on a date to see the stars, and proposed. Of course she agreed, and now here they were, a couple of 15 months, with a beautiful baby girl and two rowdy boys.

As JJ watched her children, she could see his features on Aria's face. She had the same dark hair, but she'd inherited her mother's crystal blue eyes. She was a perfect mix of both her parents, and JJ couldn't be happier with her life.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't heard her husband slip into the living room and behind her. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her small body against his larger one. JJ instantly leaned back into him, resting her head on his shoulder so she could look up at his face. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her lips, or the best place he could due to their position.

"Hey, babe. I missed you so much," Hotch murmured, kissing JJ's cheek softly.

"I missed you too. So did the kids," she replied, nuzzling his ear.

She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He smirked at her gasp as he suddenly pulled her closer, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Aaron," she whispered, her breath making his ear tingle.

He trailed down her neck, leaving kisses. He came back up, smashing his lips against hers. The couple kissed for a moment, before a voice interrupted their moment.

"Eww! Dad!" Jack shouted, covering his eyes with his hands.

Henry crinkled his nose in disgust. "Stop kissing! Kissing is gross!"

The couple pulled apart, Hotch smirking down at his step-son. "One day, you're gonna kiss too, buddy," he said, ruffling his hair.

The two boys shared a look before charging into their father's legs, grinning wildly. JJ left one hand on Hotch's shoulder, smiling down at their boys. She broke off and picked up a giggling Aria. The little girl reached towards her father as soon as she saw him, gurgling and laughing. Hotch smiled fondly at his daughter, taking her from JJ's arms.

"Hey, little girl, you being good for mommy?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

The baby grabbed her father's face, laughing happily. Hotch pressed his nose against his daughter's, grinning.

"How come baby likes Dad so much?" Jack asked.

JJ smiled, placing a hand on Jack's head, ruffling his hair. "She's a Daddy's girl."

Aria laughed. "Dad-ee," she spluttered.

That was one of the only times JJ had seen Hotch cry. His eyes filled with tears of joy, and a few even ran down his face.

"Baby said her first word, Mama!" Henry shouted, still clinging to Hotch's leg.

As the family gathered around Hotch and Aria, happiness filled the room, and at once JJ realized she couldn't be any happier, and that maybe Aria wasn't such a mistake in the end.

After all, things happen for a reason, right?


End file.
